The Kids WB awards
by Binks Drake
Summary: The Kids WB awards are here. Your Votes are in. Now Brodcasting from around America It's the Kids WB awards!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm using many different shows here just to begin I'm not making any cash and I don't own any of them! So just don't sue me!

Chapter one

At the red carpet!

Static: Hey everybody welcome to the Kids WB award pre show. We-re here at the red carpets out side the magical Chicago Theater! Now everyone from kids WB has been here all week and we have seen so many great things about this city it is amazing. But before we start, we have host all over America for the ceremony tonight and now it's time to meet them!

* * *

Alex from the mummy: Thank you static. WE are here in New York broadcasting live! And having a great time. The festivals in Times Square have begun. There is a huge screen set up for fans of the network to watch with us all night. Now back to you!

* * *

Static: Again in Seattle Washington!

* * *

Todd from Pokemon: Well we're here having just as much fun as you are! WE are outside the pacific science center and they have set up a giant screen and a small amount of stadium seating for free! And there is already a crowd!

* * *

Static: From Las Vegas!

* * *

Ro (from Zeta): I'm here at the Luxor hotel with an Imax screen. This Egyptian themed hotel was taken over by fans of the WB. We have so many stars from WB movies WB TV shows, And from Kids WB. We're having a great time and we can't wait for the Kids WB awards on Imax!

* * *

Static: and last but not least from Key West.

* * *

Ash: Hi, uh, we're, uh, really, uh, board, uh, here, uh. They, uh, didn't, uh, do, uh, any, uh, thing, uh.

* * *

Static: Well it sure looks like they're having fun doesn't it. Oh here we are the parade of limousines. First up it's the miscellaneous cast of the nightmare room including Amanda Bynes, and the school kids who were featured in the Halloween episode.

And here's the Pokemon we have Pikachu, Umbreon, Charizard and a couple more of your favorites.

Here's the cast!

Crowd: (Cheers)

Static: It's the cast of Pokemon Ash, Misty, Brock, Todd, Professor oak, Tracy, Ash's mom, Officer Jenny, Officer jenny, Another officer jenny, And there's another one. Followed by an equal amount of nurse joys! Um ah, he he he uh right.

And while the crowd is cheering let's check up on the stars all over America. First up Alex from the mummy in New York!

* * *

Alex: Well there isn't much action yet. But the cast of the mummy has just arrived. And here's Imotep! Eve, Rick, and the snot faced a . . . Never mind the creepy guy with glasses.

* * *

Static: And in Las Vegas The WB Thursday Wednesday, and a couple other days and WB veterans!

* * *

Ro: Well the cast from the WB's Charmed just pulled up Piper Paige and Phoebe and Buffy the vampire slayers limo is right behind them. I expect there will be a lot of delays tonight because what I have seen of Vegas and What the traffic looks like now. It takes like three hours to drive a block or two!

* * *

Static: Well check up on the rest of them later now more limos have pulled up to the red carpet because the X-men are here! Scott, jean, Kitty, Logan, Bobby, Evan, Rogue, and your host KURT "THE FUZZY ELF" WAGNER! And now the brotherhood van is coming.

It's the Blob, Pietro, Toad, Boom Boom, and lance.

Now it's the bad guy limo!

Mystique, magneto, Sabertooth, Apocalypse, Mesmero, and The juggernaut.

Static: ladies and Gentile men I have just been informed that we are ready! Time to join Kurt and oh wait, Our Co-host hast just pulled up it's the cast of cardcapter! Sakura, Madison, MaeI-lin, Kero, Julian, and Clow Reed Reincarnated! Now our co-host LI! Now we are finally ready to go into the great Chicago Theater. 

Announcer: Broadcasting from around America Las Vegas with Ro from the zeta project. Alex From the Mummy. From New York. From Key West Ash from Pokemon. And from Seattle Todd from Pokemon. Welcome to the 1st annual Kids WB awards!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Now it's time to see if your vote won. The next Chapter includes Best Sound, And best Animation. Plus a special appearance by The YU-GI-OH cast and The First Music Interlude! So there's more ahead on the Kids WB awards! The Kids WB Awards will continue next!


	2. The First Two awards

Chapter 2

The Theater!

Anouncer: Welcome to the Kids WB awards Honoring the greatest in Kids WB. And now A special opening by the Chicago symphony orcastra and the Chicago city Choras! 

Sung: this is my country 

land of my birth

This is my country

Grandest on earth 

Iplege thee my allegeance america the Bold

Fro this is my country to have and to hold!

This is my country land of my choice

This is my country here my proud voice

I pledge thee my allegence america the bold

For the is my country to have and to have and to have AND TO HOLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Announcer: Thank you Very Much And now You Host And Co-host KURT "THE FUZZY ELF" WAGNER AND LI!

Kurt: Thank you very much everyone! Well let's get this thing under way here's my co-host Li to introduce the first presenter. (Points to big podium lifted up off the side of the stage. Where Li stood. Kurt Goes to his podium at the other side of the stage also lifted up off the stage like an elevator.)

Li: Thank you Kurt And our first presenter is Fred Jones from Scooby doo!

Fred: (walks on to the podium center stage.) Welcome to the Kids WB awards again and I'm here to present the award for best sound And here are the nominees!

The Mummy

"What are you doing here Johnathon? 

I thought maybe I could hitch a ride with you? Maybe"

Pokemon

"I've got a Vulpix that'll evolve into a nine tails

And you the Pikachu is great but don't you want a Raichu!"

Jackie Chan 

"Bad day Bad day Bad day Bad day Bad day Bad day"

And CardCapters!

Fred: And the Award goes to. . . CARDCAPTERS!

Crowd: (Cheers loudly!)

Kurt: Accepting the award is Sakura The head Foley artist could not attend.

Sakura: I obviously didn't create the sound for my show And I obviously didn't prepare an Acceptance speech. So thank you everyone!

Kurt: Well thanks you Sakura and Our next presenter is: Jade from Jackie Chan!

Jade: Thank you Crawler! I'm here to present the award for the best animation. And The nominees are:

CardCapters

Pokemon

Jackie Chan

And Static Shock

And the Award goes to. . .It's another win for CardCapters!

Li: Accepting the award tonight is Tory from Cardcapters!

Tory: like my sister I did not prepare an acceptance speech either so just thanks you very much good night!

Kurt: Short but sveet! Uh, Sweet.

Li: Thank you Jade and Thank you Tory. Now we have our first Musical interlude from the Seas of japan It's our special guest Suxaku Lucara playing Lugia's Song from Pokemon the movie 2000!

Interlude

Kurt: Thank you Suxaku We'll be back later with the awards for Most Valuble Pokemon Most Valuble Pokemon Character and Most Valuble X-Man! After this!


End file.
